


Dalliance

by lilacprimadonna (FuchsiaRoyalty)



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: AU, Affairs, Being Together, Canon, F/M, Popularity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, being bored, boredom pays a price, clingy girlfriends, otp, pencils and birds, playing around, relationship status
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaRoyalty/pseuds/lilacprimadonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored Amu catches the all-popular Ikuto with a girl who isn't his girlfriend. Instead of putting a stop to it, Amu manages to convince him to start another affair... with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A pencil rolled across the table before someone flicked it, making it roll back to its original spot. The noise kept her from going mad.

Amu sighed. That didn't mean she wasn't bored out of her mind.

The pink-haired girl picked up the animate pencil mid-roll and began lightly tapping the end on her cheek. Her other cheek rested in her palm as she scanned the classroom, her eyes stopping on the clock. 'Just ten more minutes to go...'

She was the last one to stay behind in class, one, because of cleaning duty, and two, she had to pick up her younger sister. Cleaning was done in no time, so she allowed herself to stay another few hours till her sister was done. The teacher wouldn't mind an honors student hanging around to finish homework and roll pencils.

Instead of resuming her pencil game, Amu watched the birds outside the window. It was the first she'd seen in awhile, being that cold January had yet to end. Her seat near the window allowed her to do so. Very convenient.

She sighed again.

**...o.o.O.o.o...**

As soon as her sister was ready to leave, Amu whisked them away to the grocery store. They needed milk. She was currently squatting in front of a glass refrigerator door, trying to see beyond the first row of milk gallons. It was the middle of winter. There was no way she was going to open the door in the middle of winter to search for the best milk.

'Ew, fingerprint smudges.' Amu rolled her eyes at the smiley face behind the glass, obviously drawn by a child and their finger. She opened the door quickly and grabbed what she needed. 'Don't they know how oily their hands are?'

As soon as Amu saw her sister, she groaned. Ami was standing in front of the candy section with stars in her eyes. The candy section, a sweet-induced toddler's dream. 'Note to self, never let younger sibling wander anywhere with a candy section again...'

**...o.o.O.o.o...**

Amu ended up buying Ami chocolates. Tugging on the handles of her reusable shopping bag, she reminded her sister, "Remember, Ami, don't tell mom about the chocolates or else I won't get you any more." Not that she was planning to...

"Okay, big sis." Then Ami went back to sifting through her bag of sweets.

Amu sighed in exasperation, holding out her other hand for Ami to hold. The streets were crowded with tired businesspeople and high schoolers still in their uniforms. All she needed to do was cross the street and take the train home. What she didn't understand was how people could take so long to walk a few yards even as the light turned yellow. They all had somewhere to be, didn't they?

As the older girl pushed her way through the masses, she could make out a tall male with dark blue hair. As the boy turned around, Amu recognized the indigo-colored eyes. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. He sat in front of her in all of her language classes and was someone who gazed out the window, just like her. A decent person to talk to.

Her trance was broken when someone bumped into her. Tightening her hand around Ami's, she growled at the person who just elbowed her from the back, but they were already gone. How rude.

The crowd thinned once they reached the other side. When Amu looked up again, she noticed a blonde standing next to Ikuto. He stood closely to her and leaned over to pick up the plastic bags next to the girl's suede boots. It was especially weird since Amu knew, along with the rest of their class, that the oh-so-popular Ikuto Tsukiyomi had a redhead girlfriend.

'Was he playing around?' Amu looked away and feigned indifference. She wouldn't admit it to anybody, but she had taken a liking to Ikuto. In the past, he'd been her partner for a French project. Not only did he have good looks, he was smart and somewhat nice to her. She felt comfortable talking to him, not too stiff like how she was with other classmates.

Though it was none of her business, she resolved to confront him about it. Especially since he didn't seem like someone who would do that kind of thing.

**...o.o.O.o.o...**

By the next morning, Amu had nearly forgotten about dealing with the problem. That is, until the morning bell rang to signal the end of first period.

She caught the navy blue mess of hair casually walking in the hallway with his redhead girlfriend clinging to his arm. She didn't know why she felt the burning need to barge into his business, but she did. Maybe being bored was taking a toll on her mental state.

Without thinking, the pink-haired female stepped in front of him to block his path. He looked up from whatever he was doing and their eyes met.

"Ikuto, Nikaidou-sensei wants to see you," Amu said as she broke her gaze on his deep blue eyes. His eyes seemed to stare deep into her soul, as if he knew what her intentions were.

"Oh, sure thing." He turned to the redhead next to him and said, "Saaya, I'll be back."

The clingy redhead called Saaya clutched Ikuto's arm tighter in a death grip and glared at Amu. Saaya huffed before releasing him and left the two. They watched her back until she turned to the next corner.

Ikuto turned his attention back to Amu. "So, where's sensei?"

**...o.o.O.o.o...**

They stood in the middle of an empty classroom where he sat on top of the teacher's desk and she stood next to the window. Even without her saying anything, Ikuto knew he wasn't here to meet Nikaidou. There was no answer when he asked her about sensei. Amu merely led the way with him following her trail. There was only silence between them.

Then she broke it.

"I saw you." Amu walked over to where the dark-haired boy was and sat in a student's desk in front of him.

Confused, he cocked his head to the side and tried to comprehend what she was saying. "Saw me? What do you mean?"

"You were with a girl."

His brows furrowed and narrowed his eyes. "Saaya?"

She glared at him and cut to the chase. "Don't play dumb. The blonde. You're totally two-timing Saaya."

His face became expressionless, though his eyes showed amusement. Ikuto just stared at her, in thought, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Uhm, okay..? Who cares?"

Amu felt her mouth drop. Did he not care about what she knew about him? It puzzled her. The dark-haired male was known to be smart and sweet to his girlfriend. Definitely not the playboy who was sitting in front of her. It kind of frustrated her to know he didn't seem to care.

Her frustration got the better of her and she blurted out, "Then you should date me too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I totally ended the chapter like this. xD  
> I was not planning to make it chaptered, BTW... but seeing as how I am a super slow procrastinator, that so did not happen...
> 
> I like- the summary of this story. It's decent. Meh to the actual story. But I'm excited. New story. cx
> 
> Leave any questions/comments/concerns in a review. c:


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, what?"

At that point, Amu just ran her mouth. "Since you're such a frivalous playboy, one more girl on your arm wouldn't make a difference, right?"

She felt a little faint that she was actually going with the plan, but it was too late to go back on it now.

Ikuto narrowed his eyes at the rosy-haired girl. He was sure he had just been insulted. He cocked his head to the side and looked thoughtful. "Should an honors student really be saying that?"

"Well, you see, I'm bored most of the time," she began. "No excitement in my life. So, maybe you can remedy this boredom of mine..?"

"Ah." His lips turned up into a smirk. "I thought you had some sort of crush on me like all those crazy girls."

Raising her eyebrow, she scoffed, "Wow, arrogant much?"

"Wow, mean much?" He mocked her with the same smirk on his face. Kicking off the table to the shorten the distance between them, he leaned down to where she was sitting to look her in the eye. There was a teasing glint in his eyes. "I'm hurt. I thought you liked me."

Brushing off his comment, Amu flushed a bit before standing up and away from his face. She picked off some imaginary lint from her uniform then held out her arm. "Do we have a deal? It's just temporary entertainment for me. You can call it off whenever you want."

Shrugging, he replied uncaringly, "Sure, I have nothing else to do-"

"Besides cheating on your girlfriend," she cut in. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Days of being bored and watching pencils were over. Now she had a sense of adventure in her life... Sort of an adventure.

"Hey you, you're the one who's pushing yourself on me." His smirk widened. "I'm not the one who cornered you to encourage this affair."

"'Pushing yourself on me,' my ass." Amu muttered. Hearing a chuckle from him, she turned away from him to stare boredly outside the window. In actuality, Amu was hoping to distract him from the pink tint on her cheeks. "No deal?"

"Sure, why not?"

She turned back toward him. Her arm was once again out for him to shake. He took her hand. Amu's heart beat a little faster in her chest at the contact. His hand felt warm compared to her always-cold ones.

But instead of shaking it, Ikuto pulled her closer to him so that they were flush against each other. She snapped her head up and tried to glare at him. She started to yell at him. "What the fu-"

"How about we seal it with a kiss instead?" Not even bothering to wait for her reply, he captured her lips. Her eyes widened in surprise.

Amu started to relax in his warm embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck like in the movies- Like hell! He was forcing himself on her! Struggling out of his grasp, Amu elbowed his stomach before brushing herself off and wiping her mouth with her sleeve.

When she looked back at Ikuto, he was hunched over with his hand clutching his stomach. Amu crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "Serves you right, you pervert."

The navy-haired male lifted his head with a pained expression on his face. "You're a feisty one... That kinda hurt, Amu..."

Rolling her eyes, she huffed, "Don't think just because you look attractive that girls would be all over your love and affection," emphasizing the last few words in a mocking tone

There was no answer aside from groans of pain. Amu sighed exasperatedly as she walked closer to him. "C'mon, don't be such a baby.

Ikuto took the opportunity to take her hand again, this time with caution. He still held his stomach as he pulled her closer to him. "Now do you want a kiss?"

Amu raised her eyebrow and glared, "After that stunt you pulled? No way."

"How are you going to make up for my pain then?"

"You brought it on yourself, you idiot," she said, shoving him away. The cold winter air suddenly hit her as his warmth moved with the shoving so she wrapped her arms around herself and started to walk away.

As she did, he said, "Let's eat lunch together then. In the library?"

She paused to weigh her options before looking back to answer. "Sure, why not."

Then she continued walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodie. The plot is on the move. cx After three weeks too...
> 
> Leave any questions/comments/concerns in a review. c:


	3. Chapter 3

There were only twenty minutes left till lunch. Her German class had ended early and she felt too sleepy to stay behind and help clean the chalkboards. Amu walked slowly through the empty hallways where classrooms still detained their students.

When she reached the library, a yawn escaped her and she had to rub her eyes to rid the tears that collected. Dropping her bookbag onto the library floor, she sat down near the bookshelves under a window and swept her rosy pink hair into a messy ponytail. The books kept her out of sight from the few students who were in the library.

A few moments later, she finished her bento and was waiting for Ikuto to show up. After all, he had asked her to eat with him in the first place.

Amu turned to the side to pull out a book. 'Oh, Rabbit Be Lost. Wonderful.' She rolled her eyes as a small smile crept across her lips. Usually, most people would hate the book she held in her hands because of the frustrating ending.

Amu, on the other hand, liked the end. It was unexpected- ambiguous- unlike all the other endings she's read, which were too predictable. The ending wasn't out of nowhere either because everything added up. Though, she wouldn't put it at the top of her favorites. The beginning was a tad boring, but she was willing to read it a second time.

Amu opened the book. A few pages in, her eyes felt heavy. Before she knew it, the book dropped in her lap and she dozed off.

The sound of the school bell startled her out of her nap. Lunch had just begun for the rest of the school. Her head snapped up in surprise and hit the bookshelf.

"Ow..." As Amu reached up to rub the back of her head, her hand bumped into something next to her. Or someone. And that someone had an intense gaze on the book she had previously been reading.

"Good to see you up, sleeping beauty." Ikuto flipped to the next page of the book before reaching his hand behind her head to massage the sore spot. Then he patted her head.

The girl scoffed before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What the hell? I thought you ditched me. Not that it would make a difference since I'm always cooped up in the library anyways."

"Hm. Worried about me cheating on you?" His female companion rolled her eyes. "I got held up by Saaya. I had to tell her I was meeting with Nikaidou again," he replied with a smirk.

"Hah. Sounds legit."

Ikuto didn't turn to face at her till he turned another page of the book in his hand. "And the meeting was so urgent that I had to stay for the entire lunch period."

The pink-haired girl rolled her eyes again at his excuse but couldn't stop herself from smiling. "You know, it's a good thing that Saaya isn't on good terms with Nikaidou-sensei or else she'd storm through the school and drag you back with her."

"I know that," he said before smiling back at her.

Amu struggled to stop herself from smiling wider. To distract him, she looked down and pointed to the book. "How do you like it so far?"

"It's weird." She raised an eyebrow and looked amused. "Okay, not weird weird, but like, it feels too... normal. Where the characters are coming from are all weird."

"Hm." The girl hid a smirk. Being the bookworm she was, she knew more than others when it came to books. Conceited, yes, but it was nice to know more than to be clueless. And the book was only going to get weirder from there. "Interesting."

"Yup." Ikuto refocused on the story and leaned back against the bookshelf once more.

Amu slid out another book from the bookshelf since Ikuto had the one she was reading previously and she didn't feel like taking it back.

For a moment, she stared at the cover. Polaroids covered the entire front with words at the bottom of each one- words that were probably quotes from the story. It must have been one of the newer selections from a recently added publisher. And by the looks of the quotes, the genre was romance. Very fitting for the recent romance in her life. Not something she read very often but new books were interesting most of the time.

With Ikuto to her left- still engrossed in the book in his hands- and nothing else to do, the girl began reading the first chapter, "Welcome to New York."

Ikuto leaned closer to Amu as the story passed. Her sleepiness came back and she felt like nodding off with the warmth that seemed to be rolling off of him. As her eyes closed, Amu positioned herself to rest her head on his shoulder while Ikuto read. Feeling his body shift, she murmured, "Boyfriend. Sleepy."

Ikuto hummed in response. Only the sound of flipping pages was heard in the library and lasted till the end of lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm... very long hiatus I had.
> 
> And this is a short chapter with a lot of boring. Sad.
> 
> I want to mention that what happened in the last chapter completely went over my head...  
> Amu was forced to engage in something she didn't want to with Ikuto. Really OOC on his part and mostly my fault. I am not pleased with myself. So I might have to edit that or just pay better attention in the future... .-.
> 
> Other than that, this chapter did not budge the plot much. Even though the story should be done in a few more chapters [unless I decide to do something drastic o.o'']. And who knows how long that will take? -_-''
> 
> Leave any questions/comments/concerns in a review. c:

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I totally ended the chapter like this. xD  
> I was not planning to make it chaptered, BTW... but seeing as how I am a super slow procrastinator, that so did not happen...
> 
> I like- the summary of this story. It's decent. Meh to the actual story. But I'm excited. New story. cx
> 
> Leave any questions/comments/concerns in a review. c:


End file.
